1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tag (e.g., marker, identifier, etc.) for attachment to an article of interest, and more particularly to a programmable tag which is remotely readable and which does not require that the tag be held in a predetermined orientation to be readable.
2. Cross Reference To Related Applications
The invention disclosed and claimed herein is related to the inventions disclosed and claimed in co-pending, co-assigned applications Ser. Nos. 08/344,805, 08/344,296, 08/344,771 and 08/344,196.